


Half Blood Hill: Shadow Walker (Part One)

by Mystical_Flames



Series: Half Blood Hill [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bloody, Can be fluffy, F/M, M/M, Percy well just see, Rituals, Swearing, UPSETTING BITS, WHY IS THIS IS CAPITALS, dark pasts, i'm gonna stop now, like for real, powers, sad at times, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo got a letter from an academy. When he gets there he finds out that it is for people with powers. When Nico finds out he is a Shadow Walker he finds out something about his past. A prophecy shall be for told. Will Nico and Dean be able to defeat Chaos with their fellow friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this!!!

I got a letter from the biggest school in Orlando. Half Blood High. It was one of the best schools in the city. The people who have ALOT of money can go to this school. Also the most talented go to this school. ‘OH MY GOD, WHAT IF I FAIL’ I think to myself. I get out of my car with my bag and suitcase, the rest of my stuff would come later. I walk into the school gate with my heart racing and my ears pounding. I see other people on the big field smiling, with their friends. I was moved away from most of my friends when I was 10. Things haven’t really been the same. But luckily my best friends Thalia Grace and Jason Grace moved with me and we have been friends since like forever. “You will be fine!” says Thalia. “Look you gotta watch out, there are loads of jackasses here, Nico.”

“I’ll be fine” I say twiddling with my earrings. We walk through the gates. My jaw drops as I look at the massive buildings and the golden flag. The emblem of a golden dragon up in the air to the soft green grass amazes me. “How they fuck did they afford ALL of THIS??” I ask.  
“No idea, I reacted just like you guys when I came here” says Jason. Jason shows us to the Hall. “It’s called the Great Hall- says Jason.  
“Harry Potter reference” I say interrupting him.  
“I know anyways there are alot of things that will shock you” says Jason. He takes us into the Hall where loads of people in different years (from 1-3) are filling up the hall. 

“Hello, my name is Mr Brunner but you guys can call me Chiron!” exclaims the teacher standing on the large stage. “Welcome to HBH, now you will be taken care of, there are many places that you will find very amusing, especially the practise field and the training field. Practise? Training? What?

“Now the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone except the house prefects, head boy and girl, and lastly the teachers. Others may only go in there IF they have permission, now scramble and explore!”  
“What???” I say in shock. “Let’s go to our rooms.”

Jason leads us to the 1st year’s rooms. He takes us to rooms 245 and 246. “You 2 live next to each other!” says Jason.  
“YES!” says I and Thalia high fiving. We walk into my room and start looking around. I look at 2 four poster beds. I see that on bed has a little card that says my name and the other one says ‘James Mathews’. James? Here?

My bed frames have 2 golden bars going up and then the roof of the bed is there. I feel the sheets and covers. The sheets are soft and silky. The pillows are as soft as the clouds. “FUCKING CURTAINS AROUND THE BED!!!!” shouts Thalia.  
“I know!!” I say. Big wooden desks and soft, comfy chairs. Soft red carpet and magnolia walls. We go into Thalia’s room. They have the same beds and desks and desk chairs except they have bean bag chairs!!!!! Their walls are red and their carpet is a silvery colour. “This academy is beautiful” I say.  
“I live across there” says Jason pointing to his building.  
“That’s far” I say. Jason laughs.  
“So, looks like it lunch time” says Jason.  
“Forgetting about me?” says a voice behind us. I turn around and see its James.  
“James!!” we all exclaim. We have a group hug and then James says “Missing me?”  
“You’ve been gone for 3 years!!” says Jason.  
“Yeah well, I had to do something in New York” says James. “Lemme just put my stuff inside.”  
“Okay just wait and see what’s in that room” I say.  
“Okay Nico” says James. He walks in and shouts “HOLY SHIT!”  
“Uh-huh” says Thalia.  
“COME ON!” says Jason. We follow him with James catching up.  
“This day is probably just going to be following Jason” says James.  
We get to the dining hall. “This is massive!!” says James. We walk to the bit where we get food and Jason tells us what is what. Thalia picks a pizza and garlic bread for our table.  
“Just what we like” says James. We sit down but Jason brought his own food. “Guys I eat over there” says Jason.  
“Catch you later then” I say in disappointment. He walks away. 

“New kids eh?” says someone behind us.  
“Told you there would be jackasses” says Thalia loudly.  
“Yep” I say.  
“Looks they ain’t listening” says another voice.  
“I’m giving you 5 seconds to give us your food” says the first person. We turn around and look at them. “No” I say.  
“No?” says the girl. The boy slams his hand on his table and shouts “NOW” catching everyone’s attention. We stand up and look at him. 

“You gonna do something?” says Thalia.  
“Can you just leave us alone you ass” I say.  
“Got insults?” says the boy.  
“I’m guessing you are a bully and you act all cool and your top rank. Many people favor you and treat as if you were gold but really shit is more worth than you” I say smiling.  
“WHAT?” He grabs me my shirt and slams me onto the table. I get up and look at Thalia. “Shits about to be go down” I say staring at the boy and girl.  
“Bring it on...” says Thalia.  
He throws a punch but I dodge. I punch him in the stomach causing him to moan in pain. I see Thalia kicking the girl. “STOP!” says Chiron walking into the room. “Got a taste of you do Jackson?”  
“Now behave!”

I wake up to a blazing sun and birds tweeting. I get up and go have a wash. 10 minutes later I walk out with my fresh new clothes on. I put my all black converses on and tie the shoe laces. “Today is the test” says James.  
“Yeah” I say. Last night Jason told me all about how the ceremony works and the choosing. He told me that this wasn’t a real school and it really was for people who have magical blood. We walk out of our room and set off the hall. When we get there I see Thalia waving at us. We run to her and sit down. “I am going to fail, I probably doing even have powers” I say.  
“Calm down, you’ll be fine” says Thalia. After everyone was seated Chiron walks through the doors and steps onto the stage. “Another ritual, now you will stand in this circle with the star in the middle. You will fly into the air and your aura will circle around you. You will find out your powers by seeing what happens. Good luck”  
“When I call your name you will come forth and do what I said” says Chiron. 20 minutes late I hear my name. “...Thalia Grace, James Mathews and Nico di Angelo.” We walk up to the stage and stand in the long line. When everyone is finished I walk into the circle. Silence hangs in the air. I rise into the air and shadows circle around me. That must be my aura. A sword erupts from the ground. I catch it. On it, it says ‘Shadow Man’. The ground begins to shake and dead soldiers rise from the ground bearing swords and axes. I lower to the stage with the sword what is hand. Everyone looks shocked, some frightened.  
“You, Nico di Angelo have a long lost power, Death and Shadow. You are a Shadow Walker.”


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico freaks out and heads to the library. What happens when he reads a book about Shadow Walkers.
> 
> Hint hint! A test and the past. (A/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this. This chapter is SOOOO much better then the 1st one. Believe me. Every time I went to bold text it would change back so sorry for not italics!

I stare at the frightened crowd. I grab my sword and I just look at them. “Nico is there something wrong?” asks Chiron. My whole world just freezes. Just then I remember my mum. She said something will happen to me but I wasn’t ready. I click back into reality. I walk off the stage. “Nico...” says Jason. But I just walk past him. What could my mum could have meant? Was this Academy the secret? I think hard and start pacing. “Nico, what happened?” asks a voice behind me.  
“SHH! I’m thinking” I say. After 5 minutes of thinking I give up. “Sorry, I just had to think about something my mum said” I say.  
“Oh ok” says the voice. I turn around and see its Thalia and James standing there. 

“I gotta do something” I say. I put my Beats on and start playing Sia’s new album ‘This is acting’. I walk through the hall with my sword out leaving black swirls. A few people look at me and a few shocked.

I walk into the library and start taking books of Shadow Walkers. I sit down and put my sword back in its sleeve. I open the first book and it says nothing useful. The second book the same. I look at the third one which had a picture of a sword on it. I see a page called The Mark. I start reading ‘Every single person who has powers will go through The Mark. They will fall asleep at any place at any time after a few days of being sorted. Now the body will be unconscious for 5 hours. The person body will shake, move and its aura will start coming out of that person. When they are unconscious the soul goes to a special place with their sword or any other of their special weapons. They will go through a series of Tests and if they fail their powers can leave that person. It basically means if the powers will accept the body or go. At the end of the test there will be a blinding light and their weapon will be with them but they will bring something back. A Shadow Walker Jacket. This can make them invisible and will only work on a Shadow Walker. After a few months of having this new item a mask will turn u. This mask is special. If this is not on a TRUE Shadow Walker (imposter) that person will explode and they may kill many lives. However, for the Shadow Walk it will be sign of the Shadow Walker so if they see and others they will nod at each other to say that they are a Shadow Walker. This mask can send messages as well. But that can be very difficult. A Shadow Walker can lead a good life and fight for good but some have thought they were to powerful to do things their selves and they become selfish, distant, cold and then they will eventually turn to the Dark Side and will let loose chaos on the world and the other universes. Originally Shadow Walkers come from a different planet, Glaze, but it exploded in the year 1995,Nico di Angelo was born in 1923 for he is the Shadow Child. He is destined to save the world from the Ancient Shadow Walker. Dean Lestrange. He has Seekers (minions). Darius, or known by his REAL name Chaos, has destroyed more than 1000 worlds and the Shadow Child and his companions have fought on those lands and have save millions of lives. His mum was the Goddess of Shadows. She fought valiantly but she died when Nico was 6 years old on Earth’. Tears fall down at that comment, I shut the book. I make my bag appear and put the book in the bag. “Hey, are you okay?” asks a voice. I turn to see the sea green there. “I’m Percy” he says.  
“What do you want?” I croak.  
“I want to be friends, I’m sorry for what I’ve done, I can explain” he says. I wipe my tears and tell him to sit down. “Tell me your story” I say.  
“How do you know I have one to tell?” he asks.  
“I just know” I say.  
“Well for starters, I’m sorry. See when I came here I was top of the class, I still am, but I was favoured above all but then I turned into a bully. I became this. I had no control of my actions and I wish that I had never done what I have done and when I was bullying people I never really wanted to do that to them” says Percy.  
“Well that’s understandable, but what drove to do what you did?” I ask.  
“I made people jealous because they were lower than me and then they got really upset and then that turned into bullying. My glory drove me to do that.” I see the look on his face. He looks upset and hurt. He looks at the floor.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean it”  
“Will you be my friend?”  
“Of course now you need to know something about me.” I say taking the book out and giving it to him. I point to the page I was reading and he begins to read. After ten minutes he looks at me with shock. “WHAT???” Percy shouts. Just then Jason, Thalia and James run over.  
“GET AWAY FROM HIM” says Jason throwing him back. They were just about to punch him but I jump in front of him. I make a shield of shadows to protect him. They fly back. I run over to them. “He’s my friend” I say.  
“Okay, didn’t have to do that!” says Thalia getting up. I lift the others up.  
“We were worried about you” says Jason.  
“I’m fine, now anyways read this.” They start reading it. When they finish they drop the book and stare at me. “HOLY SHIT!!” they say.  
“Uh-huh” I say.  
“You are 93” says Jason.  
“Yes” I say. “I don’t remember anything though, AHHH!” I fall to the ground. 

-Flash Back Planet Glass 1943-

“Nico, help!” says Dean. I run to him and lift the poles of him. I send a gigantic shadow ball at the monsters killed 25 of them. Chaos destroys another building. The Giant steps on humans, crushing them. Screams from everywhere. We charge at the monster. Dean and I point our fingers at the army. An Electric wave comes from Dean and a Shadow Wave comes from me. It combines killing the 100 that was standing before us. We charge at Chaos. “ARRRRGH!” we shout running forwards.

-Present-  
I start breathing heavily. “NICO!!” says Percy.  
“Oh my gods” I say.  
“What?” says Thalia.  
“I had a flash back to Planet Glass 1943, I have to find Dean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments??? Did you like it???? : D


	3. The Rooms of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has the meeting but then falls to the floor. He is taken to the campfire. A prophecy is read but then Nico is taken to the infirmary. He is laid on a bed but then he falls unconscious. He wakes up in a room. He must past the test my escaping rooms. If he does not he and Dean will die. Will he escape of die in the depths of the Rooms of Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! Again no italics it just doesn't work for some reason. Sorry! Anyways enjoy!

“Dean? Who’s Dean?” asks Jason.  
“1943, planet Glass, the rise of Chaos” I say. I run into the Hall where there was a whole meeting going on. “Mr Di Angelo” says Poseidon. All of the gods, sitting in front of me. Well of the really well known ones. Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Hades, Zeus and Artemis all sat in front of me. “Do you know where Dean is?” I ask.  
“Dean Daniels?” asks Artemis.  
“Yes” I say.  
“Did someone call me?” says a voice.  
“Yeah, me” I say.  
“Who are? How do you know my name?” asks Dean.  
“It’s me Nico!” I say. Just then his jaw drops.  
“1943, Glass, rise of Chaos” he says.  
“You know of this?” asks Chiron.  
“Yes” I say.  
“All of you out, except Nico” says Chiron.  
“But, Chiron!” says Jason.  
“No excuses” says the centaur.   
“No” says James.  
“Well this is fun” says Thalia. I summon soldiers.  
“Take them out” I say. They walk towards them and throw them out. I click my fingers and door shuts. “Yes I know of the Rise of Chaos”

“Sit down” says Aphrodite. I walk over to Dean and sit down.  
“Tell us what you know” says Apollo.  
“Well I know I’m the Shadow Child, I was born in 1929 and Dean has always been my friend on Glaze. In 1943 there was the Rise of Chaos. I remember the fights. Dean was stuck under poles so I got him up and we combined our shadow and lightning waves and that killed an army of Seekers. We striked at Chaos, we weakened him but he got away and from then he has destroyed thousands of galaxy’s. I remember seeing the people being crushed; I saw that planet explode in that ship. The Argo 2. We flew to Mars and saved the whole planet. Apparently I, Dean and our ‘friends’ has saved millions of lives. I know that you go through a test where the powers see’s if the body is worthy. We go through many minutes. In the test what may seem like 5 minutes can be a day. At the ending we do a ritual and we have to retrieve something. Mine is the Jacket and I know about the Mask. How it has to be treated carefully and if not on its owner or if it is one someone the owner said could wear it, that person wearing it would explode” I say  
.  
“Do you remember anything else?”asks Chiron.  
“Well you must show me this combined wave, I would like to see this for myself” says Zeus. I and Dean stand up and point our fingers out. Waves of Shadow, Lightning and other thing of our powers come out and combine. Just as it was about to destroy the whole camp I and Dean jump in the air to where the wave was going swipe our fingers, making it disappear.  
We walk back and sit down. “Who knows?” says Hades.  
“James, Jason, Thalia and Percy but don’t worry I didn’t tell them about the ship” I say.  
“Look, is there something you need to tell us because time is getting on” says Dean.

“Alright you guys are the Legendary Walkers” says Chiron. “You guys have been to more than 1000 galaxies, you have saved so many people and we couldn’t be more proud but Chaos is rising again. I can feel it. It’s up to you guys to save the world from destruction that will affect the whole of America. It says so upon the walls of the temple of the Oracle.”  
I look at Dean and Dean looks at me. “Cool” we say.  
“What?” says Athena.  
“No ‘OH NO!!” says Artemis.  
“Seriously??” says Apollo and Ares.  
“No” says Dean.   
“I’ll walk you out” says Poseidon. We start walking to the door but then we fall down to the ground. My head begins to ache. We take deep breaths. My insides begin to hurt like hell. Poseidon and Zeus rushes over. Poseidon picks me up and Zeus picks up Dean. “It’s gonna be okay” says Poseidon looking at the door and suddenly a burst of water blows the door open.

I see the others spring up of their feet and rush to us. “Where are you taking them?” asks Thalia.  
“Somewhere safe” says Poseidon.  
“We have a right to know!” says James.  
“No!” says Zeus. The other gods come out of nowhere. They run to us. “Get them to the campfire!” says Ares.   
“How? They are too ill” says Aphrodite.  
“Believe me” says Ares. We change direction walk outside into the dark. Just then a figure comes out.  
“The forgotten will rise  
One side shall take the prize  
The Four Legendary Walkers will come alive again  
The enemy will rise from the dead.  
Death will take its place  
As tears of blood fall” rasps the figure.  
“I told a prophecy didn’t I?” says the figure.  
“Yes Rachel” says Apollo. All of a sudden everything is black. My lungs close up. 2 seconds later my lungs open up. I feel myself being placed onto a bed. I look at Dean across from me. I smile at him “Here we go again” I say.  
“Into the darkness we fall, into the light we shall rise” says Dean. Then I black out.

I wake up in a dark room. I get up brushing dust of me. I see Dean get up and do the same.  
“You are taking the tesssst” says a voice.  
“Oh great” I say.  
“You shhhhall keep your powersssss if you passs this. There are many roomssss you must pass. . Each will have a challenge. You will be sssssstuck in them and mussssst find your way out while fighting. At the end you musssssst begin the ritual. To begin the ritual you mussssst retrieve the itemsssss. At the end of the ritual the Shadow Walker will get the jacket the Lightning Walker will get hissssss jacket. Good luck!” says the voice  
“Let the tesssssst begin”   
Suddenly a glass box forms around I and Dean. “What do we do??” I ask.  
“Dunno” says Dean beating on the glass rapidly.   
“Thisssss issss the Room of Water. You mussssst esssscape before the box fillsssss with water” cackles the voice. The water begins to fill the box.   
“It’s filling really fast!!” says James. The water was already up to our knees. I pull the plug at the bottom of the box but that only makes it flow faster. “Swim down!” I shout over the rush and splashes of water. “Swim” I manage to say but then the water filled the box. I look at Dean I move my hand for him to follow me. I pull the plug again but swim through it. He comes as well. I keep on swimming. It doesn’t seem to end! Just then I see a hole at the end. I swim faster and get through the drain. When we get to the end everything is upside down. I gasp as air goes into my body circulating my lungs. Everything turns around so I can see straight again. “How did you get out?” shouts the voice in anger.   
“I figured pulling the plug made more water come so I went to where the water was coming from and I got out” I say.  
“Drat!” shouts the voice. “I will kill you next!”

“Damn!” says Dean laughing. I chuckle but then I hear ticking noise. It begins to get louder. It turns into a banging. I turn around and see the door bust open. A massive snake comes through. “DRACAENA!” screams Dean. I try to shoot a shadow ball but it doesn’t work. We start to run. I see a staircase. We run up the staircase. I come to a door. I try to open it but it simply stays closed. “It won’t open!” I say. The Dracaena gets closer. It lunges at me but I move out the way. It rips open the door making it fall unconscious. We walk through look around. A golden chandelier hangs above our heads. Torches hang upon the walls. The door that was once broken reforms and closes. “Try get out of the ROOM OF FIRE!” shrieks the voice. “You must get out of this room before you burn to death!”  
Everything becomes dark but then everything catches on fire. The fire grows bigger as monsters come out of the fire. “Seekers!” I say. I raise my hand my sword comes out. ‘The Shadow Killer’ A ball of electricity forms and then a sword comes out. “Together” I say.  
“Together” says Dean. We charge at the monsters jumping into the air. We slam onto the floor making the ground shake. Waves of electricity and shadow come from out feet spreading around the room killing all of them. 

“The fire is growing!” says Dean coughing. I see a door in the fire.   
“We have to walk through the fire to get to the door!” I say.  
“HOW THE FUCK DO WE DO THAT WITHOUT BEING BURNT” shouts Dean cutting off one of the Seekers heads. I move my fingers and the fire parts for us. We walk through safely to the door. Then the fire closes. The fire begins to get closer to us. We start banging on the door. The door turns into water. We try to walk through the door of water but we can’t.  
“Fires in for a ride” I say. I and Dean get out the way as the water flows along extinguishing the fire. Once the fire is out we walk through the door. “Thisssss is the Room of Wind” says the voice. 

“You have to get to that door with the forcccce of the wind while fighting monssssstersssss” cackles the voice. Wind starts to push us back at an incredible force. We grab on a large rock and walk forwards. The wind pushes us forward to another rock. An Army of Seekers and a few minor giants come out of nowhere. I send shadow balls and Deans sends balls of lightning. 150 of them die. Just then two Keys come out of nowhere. I catch mine and Dean catches his. I read the encryption on the key. ‘I open the Room of Secrets.’ We put the keys into our pockets. We jump into the air and slam onto the ground. The waves come out again and kills most of them. The minor Giant come charging. “Try and stop us!” shouts the middle one. We jump in to the air doing a back flip. We slice their backs open with our swords. 

We land on the floor. The giants fall off the cliff that just formed. I grab onto a rock and we start to run, charging through the wind. We get to the door. I get a piece of cloth and close the gap. The wind stops. We try to open it but it does not work. We put out keys in either side and turn it, unlocking the massive door. We walk through. “Thisssss is the Room of Ssssssecretsssss, begin the ritual” says the voice. We place the keys on the table and there is a big bang. A body appears in the air screaming. “Stop this!!”  
“Help me!!” screams the voice. Witches come out of nowhere. We start shooting them but they just come back to life. We start to run around the table. There is another big bang. And the guy freezes. His eyes roll up to his head and his blood goes into a cup that just appeared. 

I pick up the cup and then there is a blinding light.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos? : D  
> Have a great day my peeps!


	4. The Transformation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up in a different place. Everything is white. There's train tracks and a table. He goes to the table and see jackets. What could they be? When he gets back to the infirmary he feels different. What happens when he opens the doors of the infirmary? What happens when he starts to go through The Transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this!   
> Sorry for a short chapter!

I and Dean wake up next to each other in a different room. Everything is white. I see the train tracks. I look at the gleaming, clean floor. As I walk my shoes cling. It echoes around the place. I look up but it doesn’t seem to have a ceiling. I see the stars and planets. I see fragments of the destroyed planets floating in space. I look down to see 2 more people show up. Everything flashes and then I’m back on Glaze.

I see 2 other figures at standing on top of Chaos’s shoulders. “Nico!” shouts of one of the figures.  
“What?” I shout.  
“Cut his legs!” shouts the other figure.  
“Do what Sean and Bryce said. They are Legendary Walkers and Casters like us” says Dean. We lung forward and slide under Chaos slicing his legs with our swords. He falls to ground making a big BANG. We stand on Chaos’s back and stand in a circle holding hands. Our masks are on and we face down. “Let this soul perish under the waves of the Four Walkers” we chant.  
“Let him rot in the halls of Neourium and see his minions being slaughtered for their sins” I chant.  
“LET THIS SOUL PLUNGE INTO THE DEPTHS INTO THE RIVER OF FIRE!” we shout.

A hole appears in the muddy earth and Chaos falls screaming. The hole closes and then there is another light. My eyes widen at Sean and Bryce. “SEAN! BRYCE! It’s me and Dean!” I say.  
“Guys?” says Sean.  
“Hey Nico!” says Bryce.  
“Dean!” says Sean. We give them hugs but then we get serious.

 

“Where the actual fuck are we?” questions Bryce.  
“Hold on” I say. “Is that a table?” I look in the distance to see there are items on the white sparkling table. We walk towards the table but don’t seem to get closer. “Who are you?” says a voice.  
“We are the Four Legendary Wizards from Glaze. We are the ones who sent Chaos’s soul to the depths of the Underworld but recently he escaped” I say.  
“You are the 4. You have not told anyone Chaos has awoken?” asks the voice.  
“No, it is classified” says Dean.  
“Good, you may pass” says the voice. We start to run. Wind brushes my face. Wind? We get to the table to find 4 jackets.

 

One had the shadows symbol, a skull, on it and the risen warriors. It also had shadow coming out of the sign.  
One had a bolt of lightning and lightning around it. Another one had a flame of fire and fire covering the rest. The last had a trident with waves of water around it. Some in the air splashing the symbol with water. “Well a symbol for each jacket which must mean each symbol represents us” says Bryce.  
“True” says Sean. We all pick up our jackets. Suddenly I feel a rush of energy flowing through my veins, as if I could do anything. “You have passed, well done, many people have failed but you have not. Again, well done. Walk through those gates and your soul my go back to your body” says the voice. Figures float down, all of them smiling. Dean’s dead sister. My mum. Sean’s brother and Bryce’s dad. 

“Well done you guys” says my mum.  
“Mum, why did you leave? Why did you have to go? I have so many questions. What’s going to happen to us?” I ask with tears streaming down my face. All of us start talking to them.  
“Nico, you will be fine. You guys are going to be the saviours of the 12 Realms. You still have much to learn” says the figure. I nod at her.   
“You have to go” she says fading.  
“NO! MUM! STAY! PLEASE!” I sob.  
“I love you” she says but then she’s gone. 

I start to walk to the crystal doors. We all take a step into the doors. We turn around to see them again. I smile and wave at my mum. Tears fall down my cheeks.   
“I love you!” I say.  
“I love you too, say hi to Bianca for me” says my mum. Then we drop. I wake up in the infirmary with many people in the room. My friends and family. The other 3’s family. I see that Sean and Bryce have appeared. I see my sword lying next to me and the jacket next to me.

“My dear lord that was a big drop” I say. Everyone turns around. “NICO!” says the people around me. I get up and stretch. I see Bianca and give her a big hug. “I thought you were dead” she sobs.  
“Hey, I’m okay” I say softly. “Mum said hi”  
“What?” she says pulling away.  
“I’ll tell you later” I say. I see Jason and the others. All of them rush to me and bring me into a group hug. “We were worried about you and Dean!” says Jason.   
“Well we’re here” I say. I look over and see Layla, Frank and Leo standing there. I run over to them. “Nico!” they all say. They crush me with hugs. Bianca comes over asking “Where’s Hazel?”

“Here” says a voice. I see Hazel. She hugs me too.   
“You know I love you” says Hazel.  
“Love you too, I’ve just gotta go talk to the others” I say. I walk over to Dean, Sean and Bryce. “Guys what are we supposed to do?” I whisper.  
“Oh man forget this, let’s just go” I say walking to the door. I try to open it but it’s locked.  
“Damn it’s a charm, only they can leave” I say kicking the door catching everyone’s attention. I send a shadow ball at it but it doesn’t work. “Lemme try” says Bryce sending a wave of fire at it. Even that doesn’t work. “Guys you are going to break the whole place down” says Percy touching my shoulder.   
“Get off!” I say pushing him. He looks hurt.  
“Sorry I don’t know what happened” I say.  
“Swords” I say. We command our swords to come forward. Mine comes out of a wave of shadow. Waves of water, fire and electricity come with sword. They get theirs. People looked shocked around us. We slash the door open. Suddenly we are in my room. “What?” I say. We just stepped out of the shadows. Is that possible? “Hold hands!” I say.  
“What?” asks Dean.  
“Do it!” I say. I take them into the shadows and end up in the infirmary.  
“OHHHH THATS SHADOW TRAVEL!” says Bryce.   
“Nico, can you tell us what happened?” asks Percy.  
“No” I say. “That’s Sean and Bryce; they were with me in...”  
“Oh okay.” Us Four fall to the ground again. Fire, water, shadow and electricity circle around the 4 of us. Excruciating pain surges through me. I start to feel different.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that was it. Kudos or comments?   
> Btw I couldn't think of anything exciting. Sorry if it was boring! I promise the next chapter will be even better.


	5. THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL NOTICE FOR THIS STORY.

Sorry guys but I am no longer doing this story. I made big mistakes and some of the chapters aren't really that good so I am making another version called:

The Unnatural: Reborn Heroes. (Book 1)

This will be set at an academy


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!

I am sorry guys but I am no longer working on this story! The new one is Reborn Heroes: The Revival and I will be doing an update on that soon. Sorry for disappointing those who liked this! 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudos or a comment.! : )


End file.
